Dexter Arkham's Journal
Volume One June 7th Gosh, I haven't written in this in a while...Meh....I knew moving in with Cousin Draculaura would have some effect on me. Well I'm not exactly proud to admit I need to live with my uncle, but what can ya do? June 30th Nothing's been going on, been getting settled into Uncle Drac's house. It's actually kinda nice here, but I miss the UK. People here often look at me funny when I use not only slang from England, but certain words that I thought were normal......... Eh, oh well. At least I'm settled in and ready to have fun. July 3rd Spent all day with me bros, getting ready for tomorrow. Gonna celebrate July 4th, since most of 'em were made around then. It's more of a birthday party for them, not me. I had a lot of help, thanks to this little mouse of a werewolf. She told me her name is Clawrissa, but disliked her name or something. I didn't mind not calling her that, since I regarded her the way I usually do with werewolves, like a canine. Uncle Drac got a little aggro at me for bringing her into his house, but I felt like being somewhat nice due to gratitude and stressed she was way less messy than my bros, who clean up after themselves well. He didn't treat her nicely, but he didn't yell at me or her. When she left, she asked if she could come to the party, since she had nothing else to do and had helped so much. I don't know what came over me, but I actually said yeah. July 5th Oh wow, yesterday's party was the dog's bollocks! I mean it was really brill. M'cousin had a lot to do, and Uncle Drac was asleep, so the house was mine. We partied most of the day, then chilled out and watched fireworks. Darrenin was really talkative, like he always is on the forth. Course he mostly wanted to join the military again, but I avoided talking about it. I can't help it. I know they can't really die, not like humans, but that's not why I don't want him too......Neither is the fact we like to keep our existence a secret from the humans, at least in areas that aren't like where I live now............................I hope no one reads this, but I don't want any of them to leave me.............They're my family now...................F**ck, I cn't f**king write about ths! F**k it! F**k writing in a stupid journal, this is my last entry. July 13th I know I said I wouldn't write in this again, but whatever I have to tell something ! I have another "Doctor" In my life. By that, I mean a new obsession with a fictional doctor, I'm a huge Doctor Who fan, been so since it first came out. But now, there is another! Doctor Horrible! There's just something about a blond guy that makes me so...............Well, hot. Yeah. I'm an effing vampire who can't get pregnant but still..........Sucks that he's not real and the actor is gay, but what can you do? There's only so far a glamor will go. Not that I would like '' having a guy who only loved me cause of a glamor. Not that ''I ''can fall in ''love. But I can be obsessed. And if Dr Horrible was real, I could help him forget Penny, heh heh.... July 15th It rained today. So I went over to the bros house to hang out. I managed to start an account on some local instant messenger/e-mail service before Brandon convinced me to go out in the rain. I brushed up on my ballroom dancing skills in a white shirt. Yeah, if they weren't my fils de sang, I wouldn't dare dance with them like that. Thank the Lord they live in a very dense part of the wood too, so there was no direct sunlight meaning no risk of frying. I don't understand why 'laura goes out sometimes, it's pure luck she hasn't turned to ash yet. July 26th. Oh lord. Today we got neighbors. Lord knows why but they're humans. At least, i think they are. That boy, Jackson gives me the worse vibes! And of course 'laura was all good neighborly and talked to him about school. I tried to stay with them but his mom kept me busy yakking about what it's like to live in a castle. I tried to tell her that she should move but she didn't listen. Oh well. I will do everything in my power to make sure she and her son are not killed by any local vamps, but there's only so much I can do. On a lighter note, I hung with that little werewolf. I can't describe how surprising it is that I feel bad after messing with her. She has to go acting like she deserved it, which makes me feel like she doesn't! I kinda don't wanna be friends with her...... August 7th Draculaura went over to that Jekyll boy's house today. I tried to go with, but she managed to leave before I could. I am gonna have to talk to this boy before 'laura gets too attached. I'm sorry but I can't trust him. August 15th Clawdeen came over today, so I spent the day at the bro's. I mostly watched TV. I think I'm gonna get the same cable they have in my room at Uncle Drac's castle. At the moment, i get only local channels with mostly local shows. And lemme tell you, they are bloody weird! iSnarly? How I Met Your Mummy? What the f**k? The only downside to their cable is that I stumbled across this Batman cartoon. the episode was called "The Mayhem of the Music Meister" and oh my lord....it was that guy again! Or rather, his voice. Neil Patrick Harris. "Good guys or bad guys, it doesn't really matter, You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter." It's sad how true that is for me, I can't help but adore a guy who can sing....... August 18th Not a lot happened during the day today, but just a few hours ago, my uncle stopped in my room to ask me my thoughts on Jackson...So I told him about the vibe he gave off. I don't think I helped cause Uncle just walked off mumbling to himself...........I wish he'd tell me why he wanted to know, cause I swear this did little to help me..... August 22nd Gah, 'laura actually asked me to try out for fear leading. World of no times an entire universe. I mean seriously. I wouldn't be caught dead in those darn uniforms. What kind of wack-job does gymnastics(which is what most of cheer leading is, by the way. Cheer leading itself isn't a sport!!) in heels? I'm not saying 'laura's a wack-job, but there is nothing sane in doing that! I know I never will. Plus, I don't cheer for amateurs. August 23rd Ula had fear leading practice today, so I was home alone again. Don't ask how, but I ended up going to the Mall with that little werewolf. It didn't take long for me to realize the place was a load of bollocks. I mean, I've never seen so many puns! And the stores themselves were no better.....Rot Topic? Talk about a store for posers. Ugh. Sadly, the little Canine was all full of beans, and I found that I couldn't really stay mad at her. I ended up actually enjoying myself a little. Only a little though, cause by the end I was completely knackered. Oh well, at least it was something to do. August 25th So Ula's birthday's coming up....And I have no idea what to get her. My birthday passed by relatively quietly, beyond my discovery of Doctor Horrible, but she'd still given me a present. Now I won't admit it, but I am very grateful to her for it. It's a brand new sewing machine and it is ace! I mean, I don't do a lot of sewing anymore, but it's one of my hobbies that I do on some nights. I made a new plushie with it, Dr Horrible. Come to think of it, I might be able to use it to make something for her........Huh, I wonder if Canine could help with that......... September 5th Been pretty uneventful around here, though there have been a few changes. First, I'm starting to really dislike Jackson Jekyll. My cousin is becoming very enamored with him, despite my advice to avoid him! She got all angry with me, and accused me of behaving like I thought I was her mother. Hmph, well needless to say that didn't end well....Second, I'm starting to really like Canine. She's pretty smart. Pretty much nothing like the werewolves I've met before her, mostly. She isn't into everything I am, but honestly I don't care about that. I can talk to her about a lot of things, which is nice. I haven't had a good female friend in years......Though she invited me to a "Boo-b-que' which I had to say no too. I'm not quite ready to go around a large group of werewolves.....especially if they aren't all like 'rissa...... September 6th Seems the summer is ending. I've enrolled in Monster High, 'laura's school. With Clawrissa going to school again, and Ula as well, I'll end up being lonely as hell in this huge castle anyways. Not that I couldn't go over to the bros, but they get to me sometimes.....So I figured I might as well find out how much gen has changed since I last attended school. But for fun, I'm gonna wait a little while, just to see if I can surprise Ula.....^^ Oh, I'm excited for at least one of the classes I've enrolled in. They have night classes, as well as Day classes, so I signed up for the voice lessons. Though I might not get in, apparently I waited a smidge too long to have all the options I might've had I not waited......Oh well, I'll have some fun at least.....I hope.... Volume Two October 25th So, first day back in a school, and off to a great start! Meaning, I've already made a potential enemy. Her name is Cleo de Nile, and she is a freaking b***h.......Now I should probably be fair and say she's probably not that bad since I don't really know her, but that'd be a load of bloody bull s**t. She acted like she was the head beeyotch, and maybe she is. But I'm sure she'll learn soon that I'm no commoner. October 26th Today was better than yesterday. Main reason, met this rather'' hot'' blondie in my Music class. Lukas Helson.....I hope like hell 'laura doesn't have a crush on the guy cause I'd hate to steal him from her. That's not how I do things......But maaaan......What can I say, I really do have a weakness for blond guys....And, he seemed pretty nice too, which of course is wonderful cause Lord knows how hard it is to find a nice hot guy! Let alone a nice, hot, blond one......That was the bright side of my day. The dark is that I already got in trouble. I may have accidentally destroyed the ball in gym class that was going to hit Ula. But it's not like I was thinking, I just saw it heading toward her, and I reacted.......I didn't get in trouble thankfully....The Headmistress isn't a pushover, but it doesn't take much to glamor some people......Also, had a nice drink, from a donor who lived one state over.....I gotta say, humans can be pretty f'd up sometimes.....Oh well..... October 27th Not a whole lot to say about today. Got to know Lukas more, which is obviously good. And I found a cute Malaysian Flying Fox! She's adorable, even if she's rather large. I named her Kamella, because she is perfect! I don't even mind that she eats fruits. October 28th Okay....So, today I had to help my new little dhamphir friend first block cause some b***h-CleodeNilemostlikely-vandalized her locker.....I guess being human isn't a good thing 'round these parts....But I delivered the invites for my party, which luckily I got Uncle Drac to agree too. Thank you ''Ula D softifying powers. Heh heh. Any ways, I got invited to the school dance by Lukas.....would have been brill, except for a few reasons: 1) I had to meet his friend Operetta....that was about as fun as sticking my hand out in the sun for a few seconds. 2) Laura put him up to it. I shouldn't have to explain why that sucks the big one....Oh well, I've only begun trying to get him to like me anyway. 3) Samson. He's pretty pissed about me moving on. But for the love of Harris, we've been broken up for ''centuries! And Lukas is hardly the first guy I've been even remotely interested in after Samson.......I wonder how long it will take my youngest fils de sang to start hating me like the rest of them........... Oh, two other shitty parts to the day: a) Apparently there's a monster hunter at this school who's related to that pansy who tried to kill Uncle Drac. I have another person to keep an eye on for the sake of my cousin. Yippee. b) Clawrissa acted really weird during Gym class today......Poor thing......I hope it's just the full moon crazies...... October 29th Dear Gallifrey, where do I begin? Tonight was like a roller coaster. There were so many ups and downs, I'm surprised that pizza managed to stay down. It started neutrally enough. I spent a few of the daylight hours getting ready....I need to buy more make-up now.....I can't remember a time I was actually that concerned with my make-up being perfect.(The whole no-reflection can make it very hard normally.) But I managed to make myself half-way presentable, which is just how I like it. Of course after a period of fast forward, time decided it wanted to slow down on me. I think I waited for hours for Lukas to arrive.....I probably didn't but whatever. Oh, I got to see myself again too! Clawdeen took a photo of me and Ula. It was a bit of a confidence boost after seeing Oper............Moving on. the "screechzza" was pretty good.....Did I mention how handsome Lukas looked? Seriously, I thought he was bloody sexy before...........So after pizza, we went to the dance and Luk had to go attend to that Oper-whatever girl......that was a low.........But at least I spent most of the rest of the night with Lukas and enjoying myself....He's so sweet, he wanted to make me feel better(which he did)......and he told me he would've said yes had I asked him to the dance......I think I'm really starting to like this guy, the more I get to know him.........though I'm also starting to doubt whether I deserve him or not.........ok, the deepest low this night hit was when Clawrissa....I'm sorry Rissa showed up at the dance.....I don't know the full story, but she was acting like yesterday, but so much worse.....She may or may not have a mental illness......I feel so bad for the poor dear...... Category:Diary